Astriferous
by Rationalistic Acchan
Summary: "Welcome to Astriferous Academy", the woman greets and you stare at her calmly although internally, you can't shake this sudden bad feeling. You should've trusted your instincts after all in the end. First fanfic. (SYOC CLOSED)
1. Entrance to 'Heaven'

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction and my deepest apologise for not updating soon. I'll probably have to write an 'infrequent updates' here due to myself being not consistent. Anyways, I have written three chapters so far and would be updating from now on until early January. The next page is more of a profile to keep track of the characters. The actual chapter will be posted soon after I complete beta'd them.**

 **This is chapter is revamp. And I'll only say this once. Dangan Ronpa does not belong to me, however, this fiction does. Please try to avoid from stealing or plagiarism, okay?**

* * *

 **ASTRIFEROUS**

 ** _[adjective]_**

 ** _bearing stars; made of stars._**

 ** _Etymology: Latin astrifer; astrum - star + ferre - to bear._**

* * *

Astriferous Academy.

One of the world most 'just enrolled' academy to ever exists on the surface of Earth. A prestigious academy that guarantees success in life for all of it's graduated students. A school that hosted the most talented student, flourishes their skills and evolves them—creating a 'someone' in the future.

Every man and woman in this world is a star.

All they need is a little push to exceed the expectations that the world had decidedly to put on their shoulders.

Unfortunately, not everyone gets to shine as bright as one.

Money can't buy the academy's hospitality and acceptance—making it to be one of the hardest academy for the world to get into. Astriferous does not care regarding your background; whether you're a child of a billionaire or from the slums.

They have only one simple rule.

That is, if you have a talent that catches their eyes.

That is, if you have the skills that reaches their expectations.

That is, if your light shines brighter that the stars itself.

The academy will lend you a hand. They will bring you to the top. They will nurture you and make sure you know what's ahead of you. They will make you be recognised by the world and acknowledge by its inhabitants.

This is Astriferous Academy.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

The advertisement ended with the huge LCD TV screen glitches nonstop. A lone person sits on the chair, his eyes blinking curiously. He was waiting for what will happen next.

The entire room was spacey and mutually empty, excluding the mahogany table, chair and the screen itself. The walls are painted pure white, as well as the floors that are covered with white tiles.

The young man sitting gulps down the saliva collecting in his mouth, tapping the table with his fingers lightly to eased his nervousness.

The glitches abruptly ends and the entire screen turns jet black, causing the boy to jumped in his seat out of surprise before colours returning to it—revealing a picture of a masked woman.

Her face is not revealed, as it is covered with a full face white mask. There were no designs on the plain piece of porcelain, except there was a thin line of red that's shaped into a smile...? Her hair is aqua-like colour, wavy like ocean waves yet fell elegantly onto her shoulders.

Whatever it is—it doesn't look friendly.

It feels more like it's trying taunt and unnerved people with its creepiness.

The brunette that sits alone was not an exception.

His anxiety level increases drastically.

Goosebumps are everywhere and if this were in any other situation, he'd would have screamed. He would stand up, run away while calling for his mother. But no. He knows he is safe. He knows how important this situation is.

He has to stay brave.

He has to be courageous.

His future is a bright one and he will not let this once in a lifetime opportunity slips away just because he can't stand the receptionist. This is probably a test. Just a test to see if he's worthy enough...? Maybe.

"Hello. Welcome to Astriferous Academy" she began, greeting monotonously. Her voice lacked any emotions, like the void itself. She sounded so dead. Almost like a machine.

The young man shudder lightly at the idea of him talking to an artificial intelligence.

"My name is Hatsune. What can I do for you?", the woman asked politely and instantly, the boy knew it was time for him to answer.

"I came h-here to enrolled into this academy. I-I-I won a full sponsorship into this school a-and umm..." he winced at how awful and unprofessional he sounded right now but he couldn't help it. He can't help but be afraid.

The woman didn't say anything at first and the silence is killing the poor boy.

Of course, luckily, it didn't last long before Hatsune began to hummed a tuneless melody.

It feels like she's amused for some reason.

Here comes a thought. He was probably a fool into believing that he will be able to study here. Now she will go on and say that there had been a miscalculation and that the school will never accept a nervous wreck such as him.

"Name, please" she started, voice clear and hard as steel.

The male almost let out a shaky laugh before he realises something.

She asked for his name. His name. Does this means that this isn't some kind of sick, twisted joke? Oh lord. Good lord.

"Excuse me?", the boy bluntly said, not believing his ears.

It's a good thing that the woman in the screen is patient though he was sure he heard a slight irritation in her voice next.

"I say—name, please"

"Hadrian Heist" the male answered her in a more determined tone, a blush crept onto his cheeks. He can't believe it. He's actually going to join and be amongst the talented.

The brunette simply wants to cry right now.

From behind the screen—more like from behind the hollowed mask of the woman, he feels her smiling.

"Welcome to Astriferous Academy then, Hadrian Heist. Ultimate Lucky Student" she congratulate him and if he was honest, he feels like she's being really genuine regarding it.

"We hope to see more of you in the future"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

After her last line, all Hadrian knows is that a trapdoor opens under him and he was greeted with the darkness.

He screams but no voice came out of his mouth.

Tears swells in his already glassy eyes.

Instead of happiness, it turns into fear.

He cried for help.

But no one came.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

The teal haired woman stare at the sight of another interviewee falling into the sudden trapdoor surprise. Their screams always echoed the entire room but she shows no reaction to it.

 ** _Click. Click. Click._**

She was told to not care regarding the students. She was told not to heed to their plea. She was told not to mind their fear.

She was ordered to remain stoic and emotionless as long as possible.

By the person she calls her 'creator'.

 ** _Click. Click. Click._**

Yet undeniably, she couldn't obey all of their orders.

She's not human but she has emotions.

Hatsune wanted to check on them all yet she knew that it wasn't allowed.

Disobeying the orders will result in punishments.

And she hates punishments.

So she simply pretends.

Pretends to not notice.

Pretends to not care.

When in actuality, she does care.

The boy with eyes like fire. With eyes that's in a familiar shade that she's knows well. Her creator's favourite colour. Red. Red as the fresh blood spills at every punishment given.

She sighs from behind the mask when another interviewee walked into the room.

Her fingers pressed the advertisement button once more and the same video flashes across the screen to the newcomer.

Once the video ends, she reappears on the screen.

"Hello. Welcome to Astriferous Academy", she greeted the same phrase over and over again to every different person. The interviewee looks up; from behind the mask, the teal haired woman forced a smile upon her face.

"What can I do for you?"

She was told to never meddle or prone into her masters' plans.

And the teal haired woman will do as she's told.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

This is Astriferous Academy.

Indeed, all details were explained at the very beginning. Talents will be polished like diamonds in the rough. Graduated with flying colours; within a few days, the students will be known to the world.

However, many were clueless of where the actual academy is.

One might think it's a mansion-like building. Grand white walls, shiny crimson roofs, many windows located on it...but no, that's just for gimmick—the main office. The real academy differs from a normal individual's perspective.

The real academy is not a mansion but rather, it's a tower.

A tower located underground, surrounded by man-made aquariums.

This is Astriferous Academy.

The reversed tower that's planted beneath the earth.


	2. Children's Records

**ASTRIFEROUS**

 ** _[adjective]_**

 ** _bearing stars; made of stars._**

 ** _Etymology: Latin astrifer; astrum - star + ferre - to bear._**

* * *

 **A/N: This is a character profile page whereby you can see the characters that have been accepted and their description. I have pondered and discussed regarding this with a few of my trustworthy friends. I'd like to keep things organised and I think it will bore you that chapters will be filled with the description of appearance and such when I could've to try elaborating about their talents more, no?  
**

 **This chapter will be updated with their physical appearance and clothes soon—as I find that this is the wisest decision to take when dealing with multiple characters. And yes. You might notice this but there are two extra characters here but that's because I'm dumb and miscounted so YOLO on my part.**

 **I thanked everyone that participate in this project and I hope I could bring y'all justice despite being a slow updater.**

* * *

 **CHARACTERS**

 **( 10 males, 8 females, 18 alive, 0 dead )**

 **MALE**

Hadrian D.L. Heist (15) - Ultimate Lucky Student

 _Hadrian is a boy that stands around 5'6 feet and weighs 143 Ibs, thus the baby fats around his cheeks. He has buttermilk complexion with garnet hue eyes and fluffy oak brown hair that's slightly spiky at the tips. His hair is cut layered. He wears a dark turtleneck overlay with ivory knitted sweaters and tight, black jeans. The male wears dark marching boots and a silver necklace is seen tied around his neck, with a small golden key locket hang as it's decoration._

Milo Mathayus (16) - Ultimate Comedian

 _Milo is a boy that stands around 5'10 feet and weighs 105 Ibs. He has light caramel skin, messy black hair and also dark coloured eyes of the same hue. He bores a half-rimmed spectacle. His hands and arms are covered in bandages—no one knows what's under them though. The dark skinned male wears a green shirt, followed by a turquoise coloured jacket and long denim jeans. His footwear is a pair of black sneakers with white soles. Around his right wrist, there is a black electric watch._

Shiro Midoriryuu (16) - Ultimate Caretaker

 _Shiro is a young man standing around 6'4 and weighs 178 pounds. His eyes are piercing green with some freckles dotting across the bridge of his nose and sun-kissed skin, giving people an impression that he does spots. His hair is white in colour and can be very messy when not tied to the back into a low ponytail. Usually, he wears a standard school shirt with one of the sleeves pushed up to his elbow. He's often accompanied wearing a pale yellow apron tied around his waist, with a small bunny face sewn over it. His lower parts consist of pale green trousers and tan combat boots._

Zackaria Salvador (15) - Ultimate Backup

Zackaria _is a young boy that stands around 5'7 feet and weighs 115 Ibs. Like his sister, he has nicely tanned skin with spiky black hair that's styled in a very messy pompadour. If you squint a little, you'll see blue highlights on the right side of his head. The male has sapphire coloured eyes as well as freckles all across his cheeks. His attire is simple; consisting of a plain, halfway zipped black jacket, dark blue t-shirt is seen inside of it, dark jeans and red sneakers._

Obie Shiroyuki (17) - Ultimate Veterinarian

 _Obie is a boy that stands around 5'11 feet and weighs 152 Ibs. He has snowy white hair that is pushed backwards by a black sports cap with cyan coloured designs. Although his hair is slick back, his hair still continues to stick out randomly. Around his neck rest a pink coloured headphone. His pink shirt is covered by a sleeveless cyan hoodie; said hoodie is unzipped usually. Lastly, Obie also wore dark khaki pants with a pair of cyan sneakers with pink laces._

Tabitha Kei (17) - Ultimate Sharpshooter

 _Tabitha is a young man that stands around 6'1 feet and_ weighs _168 Ibs. He has stark dark hair that length fell just below his shoulder blades and golden fair skin. His eyes are obsidian black, framed with long but thin lashes. He wears a dark V-neck shirt that hangs over his body as if it's a second skin and silver denim jean with rusted colour knee-length boots. His arms are covered with tattoos and his right ear seems to have multiple piercings. There is a choker around his neck with an upside down cross and his nails are polished black._

Lucas Peterson (16) - Ultimate Archer

 _Luke is a young man that stands around 5'9 feet and weighs 145 lbs. He has a rather tall and muscular build, his skin fair in tone. His dark blue hair is messy and long, his bangs side-swept aside thus covering half of his forehead. His eyes are mossy green and there are extremely light freckles covering his nose and also cheeks. The male wears a pale blue shirt while a light brown crop jacket exteriorly. His jeans are grey and halfway below is covered by his brown laced boots. He wears dark blue fingerless gloves and there are few piercings around his ear._

Shiro - Vector (17) - Ultimate Strategic Technician

 _Shiro—or well, Vector is a young man that stands around 6'2 and weighs 170 Ibs. He has a well-toned body, muscles everywhere. His jet black hair is somewhat spiky, naturally always swaying backwards. He has beige skin that compliments well with his amber eyes. Kuro also wears a dark body-fitting shirt, exteriorly a white jacket and matching white jeans with tiny black lining. His outfit ends with a pair of black shoes._

Kuro - Dusk (16) - Ultimate Strategic Assassin

 _Kuro is a young man that stands around 5'8 feet and weighs 141 Ibs. His appearance is quite effeminate, a contrast with his brother. His hair is dual-coloured; black and white and simply in a style where one would say a 'bird's nest'. His skin is cocoa shade and he has a very dark red eyes. It's hard not to notice the scar that runs across his neck too, unlike the one on his left leg. His scar is covered with the black turtleneck_ sweater, _of course, his jeans are i_ _ndigo coloured with white lining. A mini skirt of the same colour added to his charming points too. His attire ends with black combat boots._

Yoji Mimeyuki (17) - Ultimate Undertaker

 _Yoji is a young man that stands around 6'0 feet and weights evenly, seeing that he is quite muscular yet lean. His hair is long for a boy as it fell on his lower back and surprisingly, coloured bright blue. The male has piercing blue eyes and is fair skin. His attire is adorned with long, dark aristocratic coat; beneath the coat is a dark blue shirt and grey cravat. The shirt is tucked into his black shorts with golden buttons and braces. A pair of grey socks and shoes is what he wears with silver ribbons tied around the ankles. Yoji also has a black top hat with grey ribbon, decorated with the same blue roses as the one on his cravat._

 _ **FEMALE**_

Wisteria Dannielle Cross (16) - Ultimate Plant Connoisseur

 _Wisteria is a girl that stands around 5'2 feet and weighs 117 Ibs. She's a pale young girl with dark ebony hair that reaches below her ears, often she ties them in pigtails and hazel coloured eyes. Her attire consists of a short sleeved white blouse and a brown skirt, which has two pockets displayed in front. Her skirt is held by an emerald belt with blue stripes. Lastly, she wears a pair of black boots that reaches her ankle length along with white socks._

Olivie Tolbert (16) - Ultimate Sculptor

 _Olivie is a girl that stands around 5'4 feet with an ideal weight. She has dark green eyes and so is her hair, which is tied into a messy low bun slash ponytail. Although having a delicate face, her arms are well-toned—and are covered with small white cuts. She wears a white, short-sleeved popover shirt and mid-length dark skirt. The skirt is matched with a pair of dark gloves and black boots that reaches the ankles. Around her torso is a green utility apron, usually having her tools inside although now emptied._

Miuna Aihara (16) - Ultimate Restorer

 _Miuna is a girl that barely reaches 5'0 feet and is very skinny in comparison with her peers. Her straight hair is dyed dark blue, with cornflower hue highlights and it's waist length. Her hair is tied three-quarters down with a white ribbon and originally, her entire hair is cut in a 'hime' styled fringe. With lilac coloured eyes and pale skin, she looks like a doll. Miuna wears a white short sleeved dress that reaches her knees; the dress is patterned with shimmery rainbows and butterflies. The bluenette has a black-white stripes tights and her favourite red patent leather shoes._

Maribel Collins (16) - Ultimate Physiology Philosopher

 _Maribel is a girl of average shape, weight and height—except she described to be slightly curvy. Her hair is black in colour, long and straight as it fells on her shoulders. The dark haired girl eyes are chocolate brown and almond shaped, usually her eyes are hidden behind her glasses. The female's attire is odd yet acceptable; a short Victorian cape hanged around her grey long sleeved shirt and a huge bow surrounding the shirt's collar. The skirt is in a darker shade of grey, short though still puffy and the rest of her shirt is tuck into it. Her shoes are simple, black laced school shoes._

Hoshiko Amakitsu (15) - Ultimate Hacker

 _Hoshiko is a girl that stands around 5'0 feet and weights 106. Baby-faced, she is adorned with dark brown (slight wavy) locks that's fashioned in a simple ponytail whilst her bangs are held to the side with a golden star hair clip. Hoshiko is pale, thus making her electric blue eyes look glaringly bright. The girl wears a long and baggy lavender coloured jacket and two lines of white stripes around her chest. Beneath, she wears simple overalls that stop mid-tight. She wears a pair of black tights and sometimes, lavender tennis shoes. She wears thick framed glasses and also a necklace that has an odd, chew-able round item hanging on it._

Ophelia Maria Lovelace (17) - Ultimate Prosecutor

 _Ophelia is a girl that stands around 5'5 feet and weighs 115 Ibs. She has a slim, slender figure—pale she is, her dirty blonde hair reaches her chest length although most of the time, it is tied with a baby pink ribbon in a half-ponytail style. She has large green eyes with a greyish tint to it. Her clothes are pretty simple as she wears a white long sleeved button-up shirt underneath the navy coloured sweater vest. Her skirt is in the same shade as her sweater and her legs are wrapped with black tights and brown boots that meet the calves._

Hana Niema (16) - Ultimate Translator

 _Hana is a girl of average height and weight (I am merely assuming, as the description did not state her height and weight). Her hair is light brown, wavy and reaches mid-back. Her eyes are pink in colour, adorned with a pair of spectacles whereas her skin is tanned. The girl wears a pale salmon pink sundress and is covered up with denim jacket above. Underneath, she wears dark tan capris. A single, silver is seen on her right wrist. Her appearance is complete with a pair of pink wedge sneakers. Most of the time, she wears a white flower crown except in the middle, the flower is yellow in colour._

Charlotte Salvador (16) - Ultimate Street Performer

 _Charlotte is a girl that stands around 5'9 feet and weighs 99 Ibs. Literally, she's a very skinny yet tall giantess. Her skin is nicely tanned—her black hair with crimson streaks styled into two drills down her back. Her eyes are emerald shade and if you look closely, you'll see freckles across her cheeks and also a small scar above her left eyebrow. She wears a sleeveless red shirt with a 3D star printed on it, a blue jacket tied around her waist and darker blue denim shorts, though a little ripped on the left side. The female wears white sneakers and a necklace with a handmade cross on it._

* * *

 **A/N: Of course, the story will be briefing regarding their looks too. No doubt about it. Keep in mind that if you ever feel lost about the characters, you can always review them back here. Again, I kept apologising but I'm truly sorry for not updating. Life's been hard and my timetable is very wonky. Therefore, I have no time to update this story. That's why I'll be updating as soon and as much as I can this month and the early January. That's a promise I think I'll be able to keep. :')**

 **Before I end this, I would like to ask everyone about something and I need you to answer this honestly in the reviews. I am a believer in all sort of romances (including poly) thus I want to make sure if you're all comfortable about this subject. Please remember that your characters might end up with other characters you might fancy and also not fancy. If I find them compatible, I would make them a pair. So do tell me your opinions in the reviews.**

 **Thank you and have a good day.**

 ** _Don't sue me for fooling you into thinking that this is an update._**

 ** _EDIT: Y'know what. Fuck the entire counting system. If I have accepted your OCs and that they are not in the list, please poke me. I have incredibly bad eyesight and memory so it tends to skip from my mind lol._**


	3. Faults in Our Stars (I)

**A/N: Hiiiiiiiiiiiii. *crawls in like an awkward turtle***

 **I'm sorry for neglecting y'all but here's my part of the promise. A real chapter one! Isn't that good news? ...Of course, it's good news, right? Anyways, what's harder to write then chapter one, amirite, mates? I tried so hard to make them all into character and I do believe that their reaction is as realistic as possible? I mean, I read many fanfics but eh, I just don't get how students can remain calm while their lives could be at stake. So have a few panic attacks, new characters and story developement yeah!**

 **EDIT: The amount of support for this project is so wonderful! I'm so delighted to hear that you haven't given up hope on me yet. I'm eternally grateful. If you can see me, I'm crying manly tears right now. Like, _thank you_. This means so much to me. **

* * *

**ASTRIFEROUS**

 ** _[adjective]_**

 ** _bearing stars; made of stars._**

 ** _Etymology: Latin astrifer;astrum - star +ferre - to bear._**

* * *

Hadrian stares at the scene occurring right in front of him. From the havoc that everyone is wrecking in the red hall to the lone man in tuxedo standing still in front of the hall, seemingly unfazed by the situation.

How in the world did it come to this? So many questions bombing the hall—all the questions are familiar as the one that's containing inside his head. Red eyes glossed over every direction aimlessly, uncertain about what to do and how to react.

Again, how did everything comes down to this?

Well, let's rewind a little to the past, alright?

* * *

 _"Ladies and gentleman!"_

 _"Boys and girls! Wakey wakey!"_

 _"I can't believe this! Sleeping on your first day after admission"_

 _"I feel so disappointed in all of you!"_

* * *

So, not everyone appreciates waking up in a place that they don't know while facing many unfamiliar faces that's seated all around them in an intimidating red room of horror, right?

Right.

It is undeniable that this very statement applies to Hadrian Heist, who woke up to be greeted by a pair of two electric blue eyes. Of course, Hadrian quickly gets out of his dazed state and his mind might be blurry but his anxiety causes his entire body to move accordingly to what he wishes.

His body jolted forward to sit up straight—his mind torn between screaming 'for the love of—!' and running away.

Unfortunately, none of those two actions was able to be executed as their foreheads bumped into one another, very hard and while Hadrian fell to the ground with a loud 'thud', the dark haired female only staggered.

Nonetheless, the two of them winced at the impact.

"Well, sleeping beauty's finally awake, huh?" a voice, obviously doesn't belong to a girl interrupted before Hadrian could even open his mouth.

However, his crimson eyes glossed over from the girl who he'd just clashed foreheads with to another male in the room; his jet black hair and his edgy attire really stood out of the red painted walls.

Next to the dark haired male is a tanned skinned girl with peculiar pink eyes, wavy pale brown hair and well—she wears pastels, which is the opposite of the edgy guy next to her.

'What an odd combo' if given this moment in another situation, Hadrian would have surely giggled at the major differences between these two, however, he didn't. Not now, perhaps.

Hadrian did not realise that a hand is waved in front of his face until someone voices break him out of the phase.

"Tabitha-kun… I think his brain's paralysed" the girl with blue eyes pouted as she walks to the duo. The gothic male raises both of his eyebrows though his eyes express the is quite disinterested.

"Is that so? That's no good" Tabitha shrugged his shoulders, tossing Hadrian a 'seriously' look "We can't have a disabled man onboard".

The other girl—the one with darker complexion—only huffed at Tabitha's dry sarcasm. "Disable men can be of used" her eyes narrowed, seemingly offended.

"My name is Hana Niema. Might I ask for yours?" a small smile takes its place on her lips; her pink eyes sparkle despite her smile seems tight but due to courtesy calls, Hadrian returns her with his own tiny albeit wary smile.

"...Ara" the brunette felt reluctant on giving them his full name although Hana here had introduced her own full name. The other three people raise their eyebrows curiously; they didn't look crossed somehow for his lack of proper intro and the husky tone of his voice.

Not that he was complaining because of, all in all, Hadrian was thankful that they didn't snap angrily or forced information out of him. The young man didn't know who they are so it was only normal to be defensive, right?

No fingers are pointed, no harsh words are spoken. Again, thankfully.

Hana kept quiet for awhile before clearing her throat, catching Hadrian's attention once more and points at the blue eyed girl not far from them.

"That is Amakitsu-chan" the dark haired girl waved airily, a kind smile plastered across her face; then Hana diverts her finger to the other male in the group of four "And this is Tabitha-kun".

Blinking, his head moved in a slow nodding motion as he digests the names as well as the faces of the newly acquainted people. He still feels cautious of these people, however, something tells him that these people aren't planning anything bad.

In fact, it's not impossible if there are all in a similar situation.

"...nice to meet you", his voice finally sounded less tensed and he could see how his fellow acquaintances shoulder fallen a bit in relaxing. "I have a question tho" his crimson eyes wavered in uncertainty, wondering silently if it's wise to ask these people questions when they just finished introducing themselves.

"Do you know why we are here...?"

He bites his inner cheeks after he said the question out loud; he's never good at initiating a conversation, much more with strangers—combined with his lack of self-esteem, the idea of being ridiculed and embarrassed isn't the most accepting idea currently.

"Excellent question" Tabitha broke the tension with his monotonous, almost bored voice.

"We actually aren't sure either. To start off with, I woke up first—followed by Hana and then Hoshiko and then you" he paused, taking a deep breath before continuing "I've tried searching for a door, alas, we're literally trapped I believe. Other than our respective chairs and that small window—" Tabitha breaks the eye contact less than a second, directing it into what it appears to be a very small window.

The brunette cocks his head aside and squints his eyes as he observes the window.

He wasn't sure whether if the glass of the mirror is tinted black, or whatever is outside is the one that's dark. Like an abyss or something.

Another voice butted into the conversation; it's not like Hana's smooth, soft voice or Tabitha's masculine, clear one but it held gentleness, at the same time—it sounded light and simply...optimistic.

"We've tried checking it out. We couldn't see a single thing outside, which is a bummer!" Hoshiko told him sincerely, a small pout graces her childlike features "We've tested the walls and floors, knocking them to see if it echoes or something but..." her frown deepens (and Hadrian wonders if that's even possible) "It did echo right...Niema-chan?".

Hana's face also downcasted, like she's in deep thoughts. Hadrian decided to quickly push the subject further, though in a different manner.

"What does it sound like...?" he asked and instead of the girls answering, Tabitha took their places first. Arms crossed, the pale man huffed "It's sounded like clockwork. Y'know...like moving gears".

Hoshiko hurriedly added, "It's...faint, so we aren't completely sure about it".

The four of them sat in silence; none of them willing to continue the conversation of their...perhaps soon lead-to-their-coffins. It's like them being trapped in this place is trapped in this place is for the purpose of creating fear, which is bad enough with the idea of them not knowing their location and in whose hands their fate lies to now.

"How about items...?" his voice soft and quiet, almost a whisper as he asked the three. He heard a heavy sigh from one of them.

"Gone" Hoshiko stated coldly "We don't have anything, aside from these chairs".

"No clues, no leads," Hana says, suddenly her light tone becomes so devasted "Just the four of us, these four chairs and well, this bizarre room with no doors except for one window".

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"How about the ceiling?" an intriguing idea but not unexpected. Hadrian gave a grim thin line, feeling anxious yet rather hopeful at his suggestion.

They only checked the window along with the walls and the floor but not the ceiling right? So there's still hope to find an escape path, yes? The other three, though, don't seem to share his idea.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Hana seethes, not completely rejecting the idea but doesn't look as accepting.

Instead of cowering, Hadrian thought his idea makes sense thus he stands his ground.

"The..." he glances around, eyes falling on the chairs and instantly perks up "Chairs!". Red eyes gleam happily, turning to face the others too "The chairs...It can support us!".

Hoshiko and Tabitha shared a speedy glance between one another before also nodding their heads.

"Well, the ceiling isn't very high" Hoshiko puts in her thoughts, Tabitha agreeing. "I can help with my height by pushing y'all up first. Then ya can pull me next" the dark haired male shrugs, approaching at Hana and Hadrian with Hoshiko tagging behind him.

Hadrian gave Hana a pat on the shoulders. "We should start to tower the chairs together," he told her softly and the girl with pink eyes slowly nods, "Hai".

Everyone started to pull the chair to the middle without asking, Hana and Hoshiko began to put each chair on top of one another. Meanwhile, Hadrian redirected his attention to Tabitha.

"...so you're going to carry us after this?" the brunette asks in a soft voice; Tabitha lips quirked up a little, like what Hadrian's said is an incredibly dry joke.

"I supposed that's the case" the obsidian eyes' male answered nonchalantly.

Somewhat, the answer felt...off, at least, in Hadrian's mind. The sentence sounded as if it held a deeper meaning to it.

"What about you?" the smaller male questioned, staring at the sight of the girls clapping their hands together at accomplishing making a very short tower out of the chairs.

"What about me?" the innocent question is questioned back at him.

Internally, Hadrian feels himself gritting his teeth in frustration. He knew Tabitha understood what he meant.

"Stop trying to glare holes on my head, boy" the edgy dressed man smirked, pinching his smaller companion on the cheek "If it makes you feel better, you and the ladies will be pulling me up once all of you are above—I think I've said it before just moments ago".

Releasing his cheek, the pale man began making his way to the girls.

 _"Finish already, girls?"_

 _"Hai~"_

His crimson orbs flickered at the sight; Hadrian caressing his red cheek that had been pinched a little bit too hard.

"Ara-chin! Stop dozing off and help us!" Hoshiko called out cheerfully, her mood seemingly lightened than before.

"...y-yes!"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Their current position right now can be described as...

A human hermit crab.

Laugh all you want but that's the undeniable factor about their position.

"Hoshiko. Is the ceiling budging or not?" Tabitha gruffed as he tries to keep both himself and the girl sitting on his shoulders balanced, whilst Hadrian and Hana keep a firm hold on the chair. It's wobbly but they'll manage.

Or more specifically, Hadrian guessed.

"N-no. It's too heavy!" the petite female cried as her face flushed, pushing the ceiling with all of her might once more before gasping when nothing happened.

A heavy sigh engulfed the room, Tabitha grabbed both of her hips before setting her down. His back straightens, a vague sound of something cracking is heard. Hadrian sends him a look of pity.

"You okay, Tabitha-kun?" Hana asked politely, arms crossing. While the other girl comforts the pale male, the brunette goes to Hoshiko.

"Hoshiko. Are you fine?" Hadrian gently pats her on the back and the girl returns him a wavering smile.

"I..." she started, voice trailing "Dandy".

Hadrian raises his eyebrows at her disappointed tone but decided not to push any further.

His head turns to Tabitha again—and as he meets the relieved face of the other male, he supposed it's safe to move on with the plan.

Tabitha caught his gaze and he nods his head little.

"Who's turn is it now?"

Pink eyes meet red ones—both blinking, waiting for one of them to voiced out an answer.

"Ara should go first" Hana suddenly spoke, surprising both males. They were thinking that the tanned girl would like to go ahead first, hence the invitation 'ladies first'.

Hana fidgeted under their gazes before telling them her reason.

"Perhaps Ara has the upper hand in this" she smiled "He should have much more strength to pushed the thing".

Upon noticing that she has no more to say, Tabitha bends to his knees with his usual half-lidded eyes whereas Hadian nods at her reason; walking to Tabitha, taking off his boots and carefully climbs to sit on his shoulders.

"Comfortable?" Tabitha glanced up at him and Hadrian gave a coy smile for reassurance.

With that, the carrier stands up slowly—stopping whenever Hadrian's breath hitched or gasps until his back is as straight as a stick. From above, Hadrian could see the entire room. From the two female acquaintances giving him encouraging smiles to the hairline of Tabitha's dark locks and well, the entire room itself.

His body turns and twists to see if he could spot anything...out of place while he has the advantage.

To his disappointment, there's nothing to see.

"Everything alright, Ara-chin?" Hoshiko voices out her worry, thinking that the brunette is overwhelmed by the height. Even when Hadrian's sends the two girls a peace sign, that still didn't get rid of those blue eyes from flickering without anything but worry.

In a butterfly motion, the young male outstretched his arms out until his fair hands touched the top of the room. And he pushed it. Hard.

The walls that are above here is strangely cool.

He didn't pay any attention to it and pushed harder. With more force each and every push he gave until he heard a sound.

 _ **Click**_

His eyes sparkled at the sound, a genuine grin replacing his face that's dusted in pink from his near-frustration from unable to push it further.

"Hey!" he called their attention, "I think I'm getting this thing to move".

"Way to go, Ara!"

"Then push more, kiddo"

"Ganbate!"

Sucking the dense air of the room, he puts all of his energy into the push as the others cheered. The redness started to budge, revealing the thin line of a square but Hadrian can't help but observed that the entrance to their escape...

It's starts soaking...

Yet knowing that the others are holding onto the small fragile hope, he pushes it more.

Dark water starts to drop in a large quantity amount and something 'out of ordinary' happens.

First, Hadrian sees a very small light in all four corners of the wall. Red light. Blinking fastly. Almost a warning.

Secondly, he didn't even realise that Tabitha had swung him down into his arms and onto the floor. He felt the man's body all wet but it couldn't be from the sweat right?

Hadrian didn't take note that he is also soaking up.

Third, his acquaintances starts to scream. Hoshiko and Hana grabbed him by the arm to run away as the ceiling collasped; inviting more dark water. Tabitha also shouted something but it went unheard.

Fourth, the water rises faster than racing horses galloped in those sports channel his friends used to watch.

Fifth, he feels his hands slipping away from everyone else as they tried to float above, gasping for the little oxygen left before they all drowned and lose consciousness.

* * *

 _"Ladies and gentleman!"_

 _"Boys and girls! Wakey wakey!"_

 _"I can't believe this! Sleeping on your first day after admission"_

 _"I feel so disappointed in all of you!"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 ** _'...what?'_**

* * *

 **A/N: Is this chapter worth waiting for? I dunno. I'm not very satisfied either with the way it came out. Tell me your opinions in the reviews and if could, a concrete opinion would be nice. I am here to improve despite writing leisurely, so every single word from my readers meant the world to me, okay? I just sincerely hoped that this chapter is at least enjoyable, even if it does not reached your expectation. :')**


End file.
